


三次超人拒绝和蝙蝠侠谈论孩子的事，一次他没有

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夹带大小超亲情向的超蝙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	三次超人拒绝和蝙蝠侠谈论孩子的事，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

> 温柔得飞起的老爷

第一次：开端

谁都没有想到今天会出现这样的情况。  
快手突然就宣布退出，留下一个空位。他们曾准备了很多套方案来训练小分队，却没有一个方案是包括这个情况在内的。但这其中也许并不包括蝙蝠侠，超人想。他看着蝙蝠侠有条不紊地安排了他们去卡德摩斯进行一个侦查任务，又设定好正义山的进出权限，将一切安置妥当。  
直到蝙蝠侠又传送回瞭望塔时他才有机会跟他谈谈今天的事。  
“我在担心Oliver。”  
“我会多留意。”蝙蝠侠这么说。  
超人知道这是不用他担心的意思，于是他转向另一个话题。“罗宾表现得很不错，也许他会成为小分队的队长。”  
“他有这个意向。”蝙蝠侠在屏幕上点开一个文件夹，“我想你该了解下他们的资料。”  
超人用超级速度看完了所有报告，“没什么大问题，我认为后期的训练也能够自动弥补他们的不足。”他看向身后的蝙蝠侠，“况且有你看着他们。”  
蝙蝠侠冲他点点头，转身走开了。  
而今天第二次让超人没想到的是，理应被照看好的小分队，立马就炸了整个基地。  
当晚上蝙蝠侠收到罗宾传来的资料时，他们才明白卡德摩斯这件事情被极大地轻视了。正义联盟的成员几乎全体出动，来到了基地。  
应该说曾经是卡德摩斯，首先降落到废墟上的超人此时难得地感到了头疼。他们只是几个孩子，要对付这些武装人员还有疯狂科学家在研究的不知道是什么的鬼东西。他看了一眼身边的蝙蝠侠，后知后觉地感到一丝惊恐。要是他们不能及时赶到，也许他们就会失去他们了。  
孩子们搀扶着从坍塌的砖块下钻出来，每个人都灰头土脸的，但至少手脚都好好地待在原本的地方。他暗暗地松了一口气，就在此时一个身着白色连体衣，黑发蓝眼的孩子朝他走了过来。  
他似乎预感到下面会发生什么不好的事情——  
仔细一看面容和他有几分相似的少年展开了胸前破碎的衣服，露出了和他胸前一模一样的标志。  
拉奥啊，这是什么情况？他感觉他的大脑几乎就此冻结。  
好在旁边蝙蝠侠的声音可靠地响起来：“你们过来跟我解释一下。”

**  
超人不知道此时该做何反应，他甚至不知道下一步该做什么才是对的。  
蝙蝠侠和他简单地交换了一下意见，或者说蝙蝠侠说他将如何处理这件事，原谅他此时想不出什么方案。接着蝙蝠侠似乎是走开了，Diana和J’oon留下来和他说话。  
“超人，我们不能就这么扔下这个孩子不管。”Diana说。  
“我能感觉到他本性善良，但他需要我们的帮助。”J’oon说。超人看向读心者的眼睛，“我不能处理这个，你们负责他。”他只能这么做出决定。  
两人点点头。他转身，看着那个被邪恶科学家制造出来的他的克隆体，拉奥啊罗宾还说他之前一直都处于地精的心灵控制之下。他忍不住皱了皱眉，对面原本一本期待表情的超级小子顿时阴沉下来，他逼着自己走上前开口：“我们，我们会对你做出一些合适的安排。”他试着拍了拍他的肩，却发现这让面前的人紧绷了身体。“蝙蝠侠会负责这个事的。”  
超级小子看起来失望极了。  
他无法应对这个，超人心想。接着他的余光看到了蝙蝠侠正朝这边走过来，感谢拉奥。超人向蝙蝠侠点头示意，然后便飞向了天空。  
迷茫又愤怒的超级小子直直地看着超人飞走的方向，肩膀微微塌着，一旁的蝙蝠侠在面具之下皱起了眉。  
看来他要解决的问题更多了。

**

蝙蝠侠从正义山传送到了瞭望塔，他看到超人一个人静静地站在大厅中看着布满整个墙面的显示屏。他明白自己得和他谈谈。  
“超人，我们得谈谈。”  
“关于少年正义联盟吗？”  
“你知道是关于什么的。”  
超人停顿了一下，接着终于转过身来看着他说：“我，我不能。”蝙蝠侠耐心等着他后面的话，“我没办法表现得像是邻居家的孩子考上了哈佛一样，Bruce。”超人徒劳地张了几次嘴，却再也没继续说下去。  
“我想我得回大都会了。”最终超人丢下这么一句。蝙蝠侠看着超人几乎算是落荒而逃的背影，默默在心里将下一次的谈话定好了时间。

第二次  
蝙蝠侠读完最后一页报告，合上了文件夹。小队的第一次外勤（*），简单的侦查任务却把整个工厂都炸了。虽然有点出格，但体现了整个队伍的能力和随机应变，这一点就已经足够。他想了想，拨出了通讯：“蝙蝠侠呼叫超人。”  
**  
“蝙蝠侠，什么事？”超人大步走进瞭望塔的会议室。  
“这是小队第一次任务的报告，我想要你看看。”蝙蝠侠挑出一份文件递给他：“小队已经开始走上正轨，这次超级小子表现得很不错，你可以看看他的报告。”  
超人的眼神躲闪起来：“有你看过了就没问题。”  
蝙蝠侠又把文件放回了桌上，这得慢慢来，他这么想。“还有一件事我得告诉你。”他示意超人坐下。“我查出了超级小子身上人类基因的提供者，我认为你应该知道。”超人不自觉地坐直了身体。  
蝙蝠侠双手交叉托着下巴，缓缓开口：“是卢瑟。”  
超人的瞳孔微微放大，拳头紧握青筋暴起。蝙蝠侠谨慎地盯着他发红的眼睛：“你知道这并不代表什么。”  
超人眼中的红色慢慢退去。他正视着蝙蝠侠，似乎一股风暴席卷了他的面部，他整个人看起来愤怒到极点又厌恶之至。过了好一会儿他才平静下来：“卢瑟会付出代价。”  
“我们之后会谈这个，现在我想跟你说超级小子的事。”蝙蝠侠说。  
“不！”超人立马高声拒绝，意识到自己反应过度以后又说：“不是现在，Bruce。”说完站起身，直直往外走去。  
蝙蝠侠沉默地盯着桌子上的文件。他有预料到这种反应，但没想到超人会这么难以接受。他不要求超人能毫无芥蒂，但至少能正常地对待超级小子。即使是半氪星人，谁也不清楚超级小子的极限在哪里，更不用提之前他受到的心灵控制在他身上留下的副作用。一旦他失去控制，必须有人来应对他。眼下最好的办法就是超级小子情绪稳定，能控制好自己。  
但超人的这种态度可帮不上什么忙。  
蝙蝠侠开始思考起解决方案。

*：S1e4圣普利斯卡，非法新类胆固醇生产基地，力量增强药剂“猛毒”  
第三次：转机

Bruce站在办公室里目睹了全过程。（*）  
在成功地拯救了快要掉进河里的校车后，看起来超人拒绝了超级小子的什么请求。他从望远镜中看到超级小子猛地撇过头，一脸失望沮丧。此时Bruce为正义联盟设置的线路传来了呼叫：绿箭和黑金丝雀请求支援。  
超人也收到了通讯，他冲超级小子点点头便起身飞走。Bruce关上放着蝙蝠侠制服的抽屉，接通了和超人的通讯。  
“你应该答应他的请求。”  
“你可以做得比我更好。”  
“他需要的是你。”  
对面沉默了两秒钟。“我做不到，Bruce。”  
“我们可以谈谈这个问题。”  
“……不是现在，Bruce。绿箭他们还需要我。”  
“搞定之后我们再说。”Bruce挂掉了通讯。他站在落地窗外往桥面看去，穿着黑色T恤的超级小子打开了校车门，引导着惊慌失措的孩子们有序地逃生。他是个好孩子，Bruce想。他看着超级小子将孩子们护送到了警官身边后便从旁边离开了，Bruce看了看路线，是回正义山的方向。不过他又有什么别的地方可以去呢？Bruce对自己的多此一举叹了口气。

（*）S1E5原剧情：大桥坍塌校车快要掉到河里去，b准备换装救人的时候大超专业接桥，小超落地砸坑差点把桥弄断，然后去接校车，被大超帮了一把手把校车接上来了。大超表达对小超落地方式的不爽2333，小超表示想要大超的帮助，帮助他了解自己，得知自己力量极限。超人把锅甩给蝙蝠侠，然后超人被绿箭的支援叫走。看到全过程的b在超人飞走的时候接通了通讯，告诉他他们得谈谈。超人说还要任务就搁置了。

第四次他没有  
正义联盟成员和小队队员按照计划分别护送着车子上路（*）。超人正准备跟上队员，身后的蝙蝠侠按住了他的肩膀。“我说过我们该谈谈。”不容人拒绝的声音。  
超人皱了一下眉，看来这次是躲不过去了。  
“好吧，你想说什么。”他转过来看着蝙蝠侠。  
“不是这，不是这样。”蝙蝠侠摇摇头，“15分钟后在大都会见，我会发给你地址。”  
“……行。”超人答应下来，他不知道蝙蝠侠想干什么。如果是谈超级小子的事，为什么不能在瞭望塔？

但和Bruce一起坐在离星球日报就两条街的一家甜品店也不在他设想范围内。  
如果说多年的并肩作战教会了超人什么的话，那就是不明白的时候就要直接问蝙蝠侠。或者说，问Bruce也一样。结果的区别就在于他会不会告诉你以及会告诉你多少。  
“我感觉你不是请我来吃甜点的。”他点完单后这么说，哪怕只是吃个该死的甜点对面的人也身着完美的三件套，用发蜡梳好的头发仿佛会发光。Bruce用专属上流社会的优雅姿态点完单后才不紧不慢地看向他，仿佛他们不是在一家路边的甜点店而是在一家高档的法国餐厅里。  
“那孩子需要你。”Bruce直入正题。  
再次提到这个依然让Clark哽住了，“不，他需要你，还有红色龙卷风。”Clark的眼神从Bruce身上移开，“我的存在只会提醒他，他不是我。”  
Bruce绽开一个细小的微笑：“抱歉Clark，你大错特错。”Clark看向他，“我知道他令你困扰，但事已至此，你不必纠结于来龙去脉。”Bruce放缓了语气：“那孩子需要他的父亲。”  
似乎这一字眼刺激到了Clark，他高声说着：“我不是他的父亲。”然后猛地站起，直接走向老板说：“苹果派打包带走。”  
他的反应还是这么剧烈，Bruce冲着Clark的背影说：“那孩子只有你了。”  
Clark无视了他的这句话，只是看着老板手上打包的动作。这时眼前的老板忍不住说了一句：“嘿兄弟，我得说一句，单亲家庭更应该注意家教。”  
“抱歉？”  
Bruce大步走了上来，停下了老板打包的动作，对Clark说：“我当然可以帮你照看他，我也一直这么做。但事实是，他真正需要的是你。”  
Clark仍看着面前的老板，示意他继续打包。老板看了看他俩，把苹果派往旁边一推，对Clark说：“两个人养育孩子总归要好一些，我知道的很多继父都对孩子很不错。”Bruce高高地挑起了眉毛。  
Clark连忙解释：“他不是后爸。”  
没想到老板理解成了另一个意思：“这样就更难得了，和你在一起还要养你不知道从哪冒出来的孩子。”老板用一种慈爱的眼神看着旁边的Bruce，接着对Clark说：“他是个好男人。”  
Clark立马拿着打包了一半的苹果派转身朝门口走去。  
Bruce无奈地朝老板耸耸肩，向他付了自己的蛋糕钱。他跟在Clark的后面走出了甜品店，前面的人听到了他刻意加强的脚步声，步子慢了下来，直到他赶上和他一起走。  
“你完全可以在那吃完你的苹果派。”Bruce打破了他们间的沉默。  
“我……完全不知道该如何对待他。”Clark却说起了另一件事，Bruce朝他那一侧倾了倾身子。  
“拉奥啊我甚至还没结婚，我不会带孩子，更别提养育他。”Clark几乎是叹息般地说。  
“这与经验无关。”Bruce说，他知道Clark在意的不止这一点。  
“他是被克隆出来的，Bruce，还不完全是我。你得理解我需要一段时间去接受。”Bruce点头。  
“他现在和小队在一起，同龄人会懂他的。你需要做的就是扮演好成年人的角色。”Bruce看了一眼Clark，对方的眉头微微皱着。“他如何存在的已经没有办法改变，最重要的是他会成为怎样的人，而这一点你最清楚了。”身怀异能成长在堪萨斯的农场，在成为超人之前Clark经历了太多。  
Clark的双眉微微舒展开，Bruce的手搭上了他的肩膀：“他是个很好的孩子，但他还需要了解自己，没有人能比你更好地给他建议，他会在你的指引下成长为一个英雄，而不是因为他的基因如何。”  
Clark沉思了一会，继而长长地呼出一口气：“我还是会有一点不自在。”语气却轻松了不少。  
Bruce知道至此Clark的心结已经被解开大半，自己已经做了能做的了。他轻轻地拍了拍Clark的肩膀：“交给时间解决。总是如此。”  
Bruce有力的手掌轻轻地搭在他肩上，Clark似乎透过衣服感受到了对方传来的体温。他看向身旁人的侧脸，Bruce直视着前方，脸上的表情掺杂着一丝丝的惆怅，Clark不禁想到了那个孤独成长于韦恩庄园的男孩。  
于是他说：“那就让时间起作用吧。”然后他看到Bruce的嘴角勾起一个完美的弧度。

“所以，你现在是要去报社吗？”走了一段路后Bruce问他。  
“你怎么知道——我总是忘记你才是我的老板。”Clark推了推眼镜，“今天是截稿日。”  
Bruce掏出手机：“我想我也该去视察一下我的产业了。”  
Clark冲着他大笑。

——————end

（*）袭击了绿箭的模仿者能复制正联成员的能力。八个人四小时拆除了袭击者，小分队被叫去护送真正残骸的任务。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就点个kudo嘛


End file.
